


Silver Wind

by laveeeee



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveeeee/pseuds/laveeeee
Summary: A contract drawn between two Royal families, thought to be voided by the other party's demise due to a coup is renewed when the heir survives
Relationships: Noelle Silva/Yuno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Noelle delivered the last killing blow to their enemy.

"That'll teach you to mess with the clover kingdom's Magic Knights" Noelle said smugly as she panted over the enemy's unmoving body. She let go of her spear which disappeared into thin air and let her eyes survey the surroundings. Trees were upturned, there was a crater created from her last attack and there was a slight drizzle in the air

"... it's done" Noelle said dazedly as the realization dawned on her that they won. Tears poured down her face and she shouted in victory as she pumped her fist up high

After a few moments of collecting herself, because a royal is always calm and collected according to Nozel, she settled her expression to slight satisfaction but her aura and body language exudes extreme smugness and happiness. She went straight to their temporary Headquarters to see her friends and fellow Magic Knights to celebrate Victory

While walking through the forest she heard a distressed voice shouting, she streered herself towards its direction and saw Yuno laying ond the ground motionless and his Wind Spirit shouting at him to wake up while pulling his collar up but with her physical strength she could only pull the collar taut and not lift him

Noelle hurried next to him and checked his pulse while examining the extent of his injuries

"Don't worry, he has a steady pulse. He just most likely passed out from physical and mana exhaustion" Noelle told the Spirit and she let out a sigh of relief

"I'll help you take Yuno to HQ, so that his wounds can be healed there" Noelle said as he takes Yuno's arm and loops it around her shoulder so that he can easily support his side and lift him.

He's taller than me, his legs will drag. Noelle thought in panic but was surprised that Yuno got lighter and he is almost floating

"My mana is low, so this is the only thing I can do for now. I'm letting you touch Yuno just this once, don't get any ideas!" The Wind Spirit exclaimed with a haughty look on her face while crossing her arms but there is an underlying thankfulness in her stance

"Of course" Noelle's eye twitched in irritation, but she knows what the Spirit means because she is like that too afterall. Noelle ignored the fussing of the Spirit over Yuno and continued carrying him towards HQ

They were met by Mimosa and Klaus at the entrance

"Noelle!" "Yuno!" They shouted simultaneously and helped them

Klaus took Yuno from Noelle and put him on a Sofa, Noelle and Mimosa followed him. Mimosa automatically activates her healing magic and looked between Yuno and Noelle with a confused look on her face

"Mimosa! Stop that" Noelle exclaimed with her nose upturned because she knows her cousin well. She doesn't want Mimosa to jump to ridiculous conclusions

"W-well, I'll leave him to you and find my squad" Noelle stood up and was about to leave but a hand stopped her. Noelle, Mimosa and Klaus were surprised and they followed the hand, they saw that it was Yuno's but he was still unconscious.

"He-hey! Let me go" Noelle shouted as she tried prying his hand off of her but his hand only tightened further.

"Ouch, stop that. Yuno!" Noelle exclaimed when his hand tightened too much, as soon as she said this his hand relaxed but maintained its firm grip

"Noelle, you should calm down and sit" Mimosa told Noelle sternly, Noelle was surprised because Mimosa has never taken that tone with her before. So she immediately sat down on a chair directly beside the sofa.

"Yuno must be feeling safe with you because you helped him get to safety in his unconscious state. That is why he doesn't want you to leave" Klaus explained in a matter of fact tone while pushing his glasses up his nose bridge

Noelle sighed defeatedly, she can't argue with wanting to be close to someone you feel safe with when you're in danger. Seems like looking for Asta and her other squad members will take a back seat for now

"Oh! You must be hungry! I'll go get you something to eat and drink" Mimosa exclaimed as if berating herself that she didn't think to offer Noelle food the first moment she entered HQ

Mimosa was already standing and walking towards the kitchen, when Noelle called and stopped her.

"If you see anyone from Black Bull, tell them we Won" Noelle grinned brightly, smugness oozing out her aura.

Mimosa nodded brightly and turned to leave, as she turned around a hallway she thought if Noelle noticed she was holding Yuno's hands. Oh well, she'll let Noelle figure out on her own

"Oh Mimosa!" Asta greeted her in his usually loud voice as she entered the kitchen

Looking around, Mimosa could see Charmy's army of sheeps cooking up a storm for everybody to eat and replenish their mana. She could also see almost all members of black bull hovering on a table eating vigorously while singing Charmy praises for the delicious food

"Asta! Are you hurt anywhere?" Mimosa hurriedly went to Asta and surveyed his battered form, but he just grinned and rubbed the back of his head

"Don't worry about me Mimosa, my muscles are happily sore" Asta boasted as he flexed his arms

"Asta is so Lively, right?" Vanessa says with a drunk smile, while raising a bottle of wine in one hand and a food bowl on the other

"Vanessa! You're spilling food and wine everywhere!" Magna tried to chastise Vanessa but she only laughed at him while waving the bottle around more

"It's good that you're all ok" Mimosa smiled warmly

"Bu-but... No-Noelle's still not here... ah! Stop looking at me, it's embarrassing!" Gray exclaimed with her usual stuttering and hiding her face behind her hands. The black bulls members immediately became quiet and the atmosphere turned a 180

"Do- don't worry, Noelle is safe. I'm here to bring her food and tell you that we won" Mimosa shared the good news with them and they all visibly relaxed, some crying tears of joy silently and some shouting at the top of their lungs

"Eh? Where is Noelle now? Is she hurt?" Asta stopped and asked mid victory shout when he suddenly remembered their missing comrade

"Ah, she just has something important to do at the moment. She'll see you all soon. Bye" Mimosa grabbed a full plate of food from one of the sheep cooks and darted out the door. The stares they were sending her were intense, she felt like she wouldn't get out of there alive if she didn't flee now. Mimosa also knows Noelle wouldn't want them to know she is tending to an unconscious Yuno

'...things I do for family' Mimosa sighed and continued on to deliver food for Noelle


	2. Chapter 2

Noelle was silently scowling at Yuno who was peacefully slumbering on a proper bed, they were relocated when Klaus alerted the proper authorities. Noelle observed that Yuno looks more expressive when he was sleeping, he occasionally furrows his brows together and tightens his grip on her hands and while squeezes back to let him know that he's safe and she’s here. She may want to see Asta and the other black bull members but she will not leave any comrade behind in need

"I feel so tired..." Noelle whispered before yawning and rubbing her eyes. "... I'll just rest my eyes for 5 minutes..." Noelle said as she rests her head on the side of Yuno's bed, using his hand holding hers as a pillow.

A few hours later, Mimosa arrived with food and was about to apologize for her tardiness because she needed to track down Klaus to know where they were relocated, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw the two of them sleeping together side by side with Yuno’s arm hugging Noelle to his chest and Noelle clinging to Yuno’s waist like one would cling to a teddy bear

Mimosa, held her own cheek and cooed silently at their sweetness

“Mimosa. What are you standing at the door for?” Klaus’ booming voice sounded at the door

“Shhh!” Mimosa turned around to clap a hand over his mouth with a stern look on her face. Klaus was stunned at her action but kept quiet nonetheless... A slight rustling of sheets can be heard behind them and they snapped their head in its direction

Noelle sat up the bed and rubbed at her eye sleepily

“Mimosa?...” Noelle asked her voice rough with sleep

“Noelle, do you want to eat now?” Mimosa hurriedly presented the plate she procured for her from the kitchen

“...later, sleepy” Noelle answered as she closed her eyes and laid down once again comfortably while snuggling against Yuno relishing in his warmth

Klaus looked at Mimosa strangely, she only shrugged her shoulders and put down the plate she had been carrying on an empty table

“...they’re so cute don’t you think? Yuno’s always calm and collected while Noelle is... Noelle” Mimosa whispered to Klaus as they watched the two sleep

“I don’t know what you’re saying. Leave me out of your matchmaking scheme... Let’s go, we have a report to submit” Klaus said with finality as he turned around and left in silence, a few moments Mimosa followed leaving the two ‘lovebirds’ some time to rest

☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️

“It’s been 12 hours. They’re still not awake?” Klaus asked Mimosa while they were grabbing dinner at the dining area

“No... Dr. Owen said they’re not in a coma or in any trouble. They just need to replenish their strength” Mimosa answered while holding her chin and thinking back to what the Doctor told her earlier

“... and why can’t the other black bull members not know where Noelle is?” 

Mimosa sighed deeply

“Noelle is my cousin...” Mimosa said as if that answer could explain it all

“And?” Klaus’ eyebrow rose to prompt her to elaborate

“I shall protect her dignity at all cost” a determined look settled on Mimosa’s face and eyes. Klaus just shook his head, sometimes he just doesn’t understand women

“Mimosa” a chilling voice that sent shivers down their spines came from behind them. They looked back warily and saw Nozel Silva standing behind them with his arms crossed across his chest, his face in its usual emotionless state but his eyes are steel

“Captain Nozel!” They both stood up abruptly with their hands in their usual Salute

“I’m here to ask where Noelle is... the black bull member’s incessant questioning about her whereabouts is getting tiresome to deal with... I assume I have you to thank for that Mimosa” Nozel said an irritated glint in can be seen in his cold eyes

“I- I apologize, Captain Nozel. I only wanted to protect Noelle” Mimosa said looking down while wringing her fingers nervously

“Where is she?” Nozel demanded in a hard tone

Klaus and Mimosa looked at each other nervously. They have no choice but to take him to Noelle if they want to keep their heads happily perched on their shoulder

“Please follow us” Klaus decided to say, because Mimosa would be too nervous to say anything and Captain Nozel wasn’t known for his patience

When they reached the door to Noelle and Yuno’s room. Mimosa stopped and faced Nozel

“Please, don’t do anything rash when you see what’s inside” Mimosa told Nozel, he didn’t answer but instead threw open the door and froze on the doorway at what he saw. He looked back at Mimosa with a glare

“What is the meaning of this” his voice cut sharper than his mercury spear, Mimosa and Klaus tensed

“Oh. Nozel, you’re here... good. It saves me some time to find you and tell you about your sister” Dr. Owen’s voice came from behind them all

Mimosa and Klaus sighed in relief ‘thank you Doctor. We’ll treat you to something good later’ They thought simultaneously 

“Is there something wrong?” Nozel’s anger at seeing her sister snuggled to some man took a step back for the moment and gave way to his worry for herwell being

“No, nothing is wrong, they are both completely healthy but they are just low on mana because of their respective fights... but what’s strange is they should be awake by now or at least going in and out of consciousness. By Mimosa’s report, Yuno has been asleep since they got here and Noelle woke up for a few seconds to greet Mimosa” Dr. Owen went next to the bed and run diagnostics on both the patients

“Well, if it’s nothing wrong. I shall take my sister and situate her in her own room. You can check on her progress there” Nozel nodded to the Doctor and was about to go to Noelle and pick her up

“Sir, I would advise against separating them... While they’re sleeping” Klaus interrupted him while pushing his glasses up his nose bridge

“And why not?”

“Well— when we tried separating Noelle, Yuno’s wind attacked us and when we tried removing Yuno Noelle’s water attacked us” Mimosa tried explaining

Nozel’s eyes sharpened but he went to Noelle’s side anyway and tried to lift her from the bed. A sharp wind spear tried to attack him but he blocked it effortlessly with his mercury magic

“I think we should just wait for them to wake up” Dr. Owen suggested but took a step back with his hands up in surrender when Nozel’s deadly glare zeroed in on him

After a few moments he turned towards the door and started walking towards it but before he exits he turns to Mimosa

“Make sure no one else knows about this” Nozel orders and leaves

The three awake occupants left in the room let out a loud sigh of relief. They all prayed that Yuno and Noelle wake up soon so that they can leave this mess behind


	3. Chapter 3

Nozel is standing inside his designated room, thinking back to what happened in Noelle and Yuno's room and thought if it's the contract's doing? It has recently come to light that Yuno is a Prince of the Spade Kingdom and in turn revived the contract sworn upon his parents and Yuno's parent's magic... it is quite troubling

He sat down on his chair, leaned back and closed his eyes as he massages his temple. He didn't tell Noelle about the contract because he thought the Spade Prince didn't survive the coup, rendering the contract null and void but here Yuno is... Alive and getting more and more powerful as each day pass

Noelle... she's important to him, to them. She's the last piece of herself their mother left them. They'll protect her at all cost.

Nozel sighed deeply and looked outside the window and into the rising sun, it's time to consult the ancient library to find a way to break the contract. He wants Noelle to have an alternate option to fall back on 

☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️

The birds were chirping outside the room's window and sunlight is streaming inside undeterred because the curtains were drawn to the side. Noelle frowned as the sunlight hit her directly across her closed eyelids, she tried to turn and bury herself deeper under the covers to escape the early morning sun but stopped when she realized she is not alone in bed... she sat up and looked beside her to see Yuno sleeping peacefully

In a very unique Noelle fashion, she screeched at the top of her lungs and pushed Yuno off the bed that sent him tumbling and almost hitting his head on the ground if not for him waking up at the exact moment and using his wind to catch him

"Wh-what are you doing in my bed?!" Noelle shouted with one hand pointing at Yuno accusingly while the other grasps the beddings tighter to her chest

Yuno blinked rapidly and took in his surroundings before standing up and facing Noelle.

"Maybe you were in my bed!... I don't even remember arriving back here" Yuno defended himself with irritation lacing his tone, his head is still throbbing and the rude wake up call just makes it worse

"How dare you!" Noelle climbed down the bed and drew her grimoire, Yuno drew his own grimoire in retaliation. Usually he would just let it slide but being woken up unceremoniously combined with her accusations and his headache. If it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she will get

"Noelle! Yuno!" Mimosa and Klaus shouted as they both barreled into the room, worried that something wrong happened. What they saw made them more worried than if an intruder entered the two's room

They saw Yuno and Noelle on opposite sides of the room with their grimoire drawn. Noelle's Sea Dragon's Roar already materialized and awaiting her direction and Yuno's Swift White Bow all ready in position, both of them determined to take down the other

"Wait— wait a minute. Let's all calm down and talk about this" Mimosa tried to talk to them calmly but deep inside she is extremely worried, both of their attacks is powerful enough to destroy the room on its own and if it collided it can destroy the whole building

"Stop this foolishness at once"

"Brother Nozel" Noelle whispered as she froze on the spot and looked towards the voice, her Sea Dragon melting into a puddle. She looked down guilt and embarrassment clear on her face

Nozel ignored her and instead looked at Yuno calculatingly who also put away his wind bow and Grimoire

"Follow me, both of you" Nozel ordered in a voice that allowed no arguments, just obedience.

"Yes, sir" Noelle said quietly, she feels foolish and embarrassed because she got caught doing something disgraceful and in front of her brother no less. She walked hurriedly after her brother, not wanting to disappoint him any further

Yuno just sighed, his body just wants to eat and then rest but Captain Nozel is still his superior so he follows after them nonetheless

They walked the hall in awkward silence. Different people from different squads look at them and become instantly confused as to why Yuno, a peasant, is walking with two royals. Yuno hears their whispers but doesn't let it get to him, because he is used to the discrimination against people like him.

Noelle stopped walking so Nozel and Yuno also stopped to see what was the problem. She faced the group who was whispering about Yuno the loudest

Noelle didn't say anything but instead sprayed the group with water, shocked gasps were heard from people around them

"Noelle. Apologize" Nozel reprimanded her rude behavior

"No, brother. He was disrespectful, peasants are not beneath us. The people you call 'peasants' have helped saved the world many times alongside nobles, they are powerful in their own right..." Noelle said and gave the person whispering about Yuno the loudest a calculating look from head to toe that made him squirm 

"... you may come from a noble family, but you just ride on the weight of your name and have never done something to be proud of as a magic knight" Noelle turned up her nose haughtily and turned away from him while swishing her hair off her shoulder signaling she was done with this conversation and continued walking down the hallway leaving the people behind including Nozel and Yuno

Yuno's eyes were wide and there was a slight blush on his face, but he would deny it if anybody sees and asks. He never thought I-am-royalty Noelle of all people will defend him against Nobles... No, it must be Asta's doing then. He's always changing people's perspectives after all

"Do not be disrespectful next time" Nozel told the drenched group coldly and they nodded and apologized. A slight smirk can be seen on his face, Noelle is growing more and more each day

They followed Noelle down the hallway and when they turned a corner they saw her waiting for them.

"Don't walk ahead without knowing where we were going" 

"Yes, brother. I'm Sorry" Noelle looked to the side red in the face, she was embarrassed because she did walk ahead without knowing their destination

Nozel walked ahead but Yuno only stared at Noelle as if it’s the first time he saw her. Noelle blinked at him, not understanding what’s his deal is

“What? I— I didn’t do it for you. Their whispering were annoying me, so—so don’t... why am I even explaining to you? Hmp!” Noelle said frantically while pointing at Yuno, a small blush on her face and stormed away to chase her brother

Yuno just stared after her blankly for a few seconds, not understanding what just happened. Is Noelle just a complicated person or is it women in general that are complicated? He just sighed and followed them, he just wants to get over whatever Captain Nozel wanted so he can go back to bed and rest


	4. Chapter 4

Yuno and Noelle found themselves being subjected to Dr. Owen's magic. They were getting prodded and tested for things they don't even understand, while Nozel stands on the side watching them like a hawk

After a few hours of prodding, Dr. Owen sat down and frowned. Yuno and Noelle looked at each other, both worried that something wrong is going on with them

"Nothing is wrong..."

"Nothing? That's good right?" Noelle was still nervous because her brother wasn't saying anything and the doctor looks confused even though he declared they were fine

"I still have a headache" Yuno told the doctor

"That's fine, you just need some food and rest. The headache is because you fell on your head when you lost consciousness, luckily not hard enough to cause a concussion... Nozel, they're good to go" the Doctor waves them away, he can only handle so much confusion in one day. He wants to get rid of Nozel's looming aura as soon as possible

Nozel nodded and proceeded to lead Yuno and Noelle outside the room

"Oh, Nozel. Make sure the eat something first... sleeping for more than 12 hours with no nourishment is not good for them" 

"Of course" Nozel left the room with a confused Yuno and Noelle, they were sleeping for more that 12 hours?

'Did I really hit my head that hard?'

'I slept next t-to him for that long?!'

"I suppose you know your way to the dining area? Good. I have pressing matters to attend to" Nozel left them on their own with a swish of his robe and without looking back

They stared after him for a few minutes and Yuno decided to leave Noelle to her dumbfounded staring after her brother

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Noelle asked as she grabbed Yuno's sleeve to stop him

"Breakfast" Was only Yuno's short answer but then he smirked "Why? Are you suddenly attached to me because we slept together?"

Noelle frantically looked side by side to see if anybody is there who heard what Yuno just said, luckily they were the only two people on the hallway

"Do-don't say it like that! I am royalty, you know!" Noelle said equally mortified and embarrassed as she fists the front of his shirt, Yuno only smirked wider at her embarrassment

Noelle seeing she's only being egged on by his attitude, lets go of his shirt and shoves him away. She glared at him and if looks could kill Yuno knows he would be dead twice over. 

Yuno just met her glare head on as if challenging her to do something about it... His eyes are amber with sparkling gold flecks in them, she stared at them mesmerized for a few moments but when she realized this she backed away and broke their staring contest. Quickly turning her back on him, Noelle berated herself for noticing something like that this very moment

"This is not over, you jerk!" Noelle said between gritted teeth and ran away quickly

After Noelle disappears down the hallway, Yuno's lips tilt in a small smile because Noelle's blush reminds him of peaches. Yuno blinks quickly at that, where did that comparison come from? Must be the headache, he sighs and rub the back of his head to ease the headache a bit. He then decides to head to the dining room for something to eat before taking a rest again

☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️

The dining area was noisy with chatter from some and boisterous laughter from the other, the nobles can't stop talking about what Noelle did for Yuno and some were laughing at the stuck up noble for running his mouth and getting reprimanded by Captain Nozel Silva of all people

Yuno entered the room and almost instantly the chatter stopped and people's eyes were suddenly on him but he chose to ignore them and went to straight to the buffet table to get food, his stomach was grumbling lightly as if complaining for it’s emptiness

After deeming the amount of food he got was enough, he surveyed the tables to find somewhere empty and as far away from prying eyes as possible because he doesn't want to deal with any more complications today... but he just can't do that today because he saw Klaus and Mimosa waving him over their table and luckily the table was empty besides the two of them. Yuno just sighed resigned to his fate of endless questioning from one of his most trusted comrades

Yuno sat down across Klaus and Mimosa quietly and proceeded to eat with just a nod to acknowledge their presence. They just stared at him, he tried to ignore them but their stares got heavier and heavier as time pass

"What?" Yuno suddenly asked

"How are you feeling?" Mimosa asked genuinely worried for her friend's well being

"Just a small headache but I'm fine"

"So what did Captain Nozel want?" Klaus asked worried because Captain Nozel was very mad when he saw Yuno and Noelle were sleeping side by side

“Just a check-up with the Doctor”

“That’s all?” Mimosa pressed

Yuno just stared at both of them blankly. What were they so worried about? He then nodded to appease his two comrades and continued to eat in silence

Mimosa and Klaus let out a relieved sigh, they were worried Yuno was going to be skewered by Captain Nozel’s mercury magic because Yuno slept beside Noelle

Mimosa smiled because Yuno was eating more than usual, she only hopes Noelle is also eating something to regain her strength. She’ll have to check on her later...

On the other side of HQ where the Black Bull members gather they were celebrating Noelle’s arrival and safety rowdily by eating and drinking (Vanessa) to their hearts content

Noelle sat down and started to eat Charmy’s cooking aggressively. Trying to forget that Jerk Yuno, thinking that the next time she sees him he’ll stab her with her water spear.

“Noelle!” Asta greeted as he tapped her a little to hard on the back that led her to choke a little

“Ah! I’m sorry, Noelle!” Asta panicked and gave her a glass of water which she accepted, after drinking a large gulp he glared at him but didn’t say anything but continued eating. Asta shrunk back away from her to hide behind Finral

“Ne, Noelle. We heard a rumor and we’d like for you to tell us if it’s true or not” Vanessa asked her slyly as she sat beside Noelle and put her arm around her shoulders

Noelle tensed and looked at Vanessa wide eyed. Did they know she slept with Yuno? Ok, let’s be clear. Slept beside. If they know? Who else knows? Noelle panicked inside but she stayed frozen outside

“Of course it’s true! Noelle is a kind person, she’ll defend peasants because that’s the person she is” Asta said passionately, as passionately as he can while hiding behind Finral in case Noelle decided to drown him

When Noelle’s brain registers the word ‘defend and peasants’ she let out a large sigh of relief.

“Of course, Idiot. I am royalty after all” Noelle said with her usual confident tone and a swish of her hair but Vanessa was not fooled because she was right there just beside Noelle, she could feel the tension in her shoulders and that kind of tension does not just come from defending peasants against nobles

Vanessa decided as the Big sis of the group, she’ll be there for Noelle whatever it is but of course she’ll definitely snoop around for information in her own sly ways. As she decided she took a big swig of her alcohol and hugged Noelle tight to her breast which in turn made the younger girl sputter in embarrassment


End file.
